


Kiss Cam Catastrophe

by GhostJack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Baseball game, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, based on popular internet video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJack/pseuds/GhostJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles have been together for almost a year but things aren't going well. At a Giant's game the kiss camera lands on the two  but Jackson misses out. Cue Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Catastrophe

Stiles had met Jackson in their required psychology seminar. Through study groups they grew closer and eventually started dating. Stiles was smitten and blind to all the crap Jackson pulled. Scott had tried to warn him, he had gone to highschool with Jackson and had seen his douchiness first hand, but at that time Jackson was the perfect boyfriend. He opened the door for Stiles, paid for his meals, and even listened to Stiles ramblings attentively. 

It was at the three month mark that Stiles began to see the narcissistic side of Jackson. Over the following months he began to see more and more of the bad sides. Jackson’s cocky smiles used to have Stiles’s face flushing and heart beating fast but now they no longer moved him and often left him annoyed instead. And the way Jackson would sometimes put his hand on Stiles’s shoulder always created tension as Stiles tried and failed every time to not shrug his hand off. He even hated the way Jackson laughed at his stories, calling him a dweeb and passing it off as an endearment. The only reason Stiles stuck with the relationship was because he hated breaking up with people and he was trying to give the relationship a chance.

Eight months after their first date Stiles was beginning to hit his breaking point. He didn’t know why he was still with Jackson. Whenever he was around the man he often wished he was back in his own apartment. Stiles found himself wishing for the comfort of his own home again as he stood in the living room of Jackson’s apartment. 

“Hey Babe. Are you ready? We have to get going if we are going to get there on time.” Stiles yelled at Jackson. The man refused to walk out of the apartment unless every strand of hair was perfect. Stiles checked his phone again. 

“Jackson! There’s going to be traffic! You insisted on driving. If we don’t leave now we are not going to catch the opening pitch!”

“Okay Stiles. Just give me a second!” Jackson screamed back, annoyed. The plan for the evening was to see the Giants game in the city. They were supposed to leave half an hour ago to give them some breathing room, but Jackson’s vanity was once again causing them to be late.

“Fine, I am going to go wait by the car. Just hurry up.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Jackson called back. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed the apartment door and walked over to Jackson’s stupid Porsche, pulling out his phone to text Scott. When he first found out Jackson had a Porsche he thought it was hot. Now, it just added to Jackson’s douchiness.

Jackson finally emerged from the apartment and unlocked the car. Stiles got in and buckled up. Pushing his head back into the seat, Stiles prepared himself for the evening out with Jackson. If history repeated itself, it would be a long evening. 

****

The game itself was great. The Giants were doing well and had gotten a few runs. While Stiles was whole heartedly into the game, cheering at every good play and booing at all the bad calls, Jackson was entranced with his phone. Stiles knew it was for work but he had told Jackson a month ago that he had booked these seats and wanted to spend a nice evening without any distractions. 

Trying to chase away the annoyance, Stiles took another sip of his beer. Instead of nagging Jackson to get off his phone like he normally would, he saved his energy and focused on the game and the hot guy sitting next to him.

It was in between innings and the Giants were just walking off the field when the kiss cam started to choose random couples. Stiles laughed and awwed with the crowd as the camera chose couples across the stadium. The camera panned across the audience looking for its next victim. To Stiles surprise, it landed on him and Jackson.

“Babe! Babe! Babe!” Stiles smacked Jackson’s arm trying to get his attention, but Jackson was too busy on his phone. 

“What? Stop smacking me.” Jackson said without looking up.

“Fine. Whatever.” Stiles said steaming. 

“Stiles, is it? Want to kiss me instead?” said the hot guy sitting next to Stiles. Der was what the girl next to him had called him, presumably his sister based on looks.

Stiles let it process for a split second, checking if the camera was still on them, before he shrugged and leaned in for the best kiss he had in a long time. The guy was a really good kisser, gentle but demanding. He rubbed his thumb slightly over Stiles cheek, sending a rush down his spine. He kind of wished the kiss could go on forever. Jackson, however, cut it short when he screamed “What the Fuck!” behind them. 

There was laughter and cheers coming from all around Stiles. Jackson was pissed and kept muttering angry words under his breath long after the camera had left them. Stiles ignored it and went back to focusing on the game. Eventually Jackson grabbed Stiles’s arm and dragged him out to the food court. Stiles had been waiting for this.

“What the fuck was that Stiles.” Jackson seethed.

“A kiss. You were busy and the crowd wanted a kiss.” Stiles said calmly. He was sick of Jackson’s shit and honestly didn’t care to deal with it anymore.

“Yeah so you go and kiss a stranger! We’re going back now.” Jackson grabbed Stiles’s arm as if to drag him out into the parking lot but Stiles ripped his arm from his grip.

“You know what Jackson. I am so sick of your shit. How about you leave and I stay here and watch the Giants score some runs. You can either stay here and try to fix your shit attitude or I’ll be over tomorrow to pick up my shit.” At that Stiles turned back towards their section and walked back to his seat. A quick glance back revealed a very pissed off Jackson turning around and storming off to the car.

When the anger finally wore off he didn’t feel upset at the events. Instead he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt good and he quickly got back into the game. The hot guy next to him introduced himself as Derek Hale and his sister Laura, they were locals like Stiles and huge fans of baseball. 

Derek told Stiles about living in New York and his love for the Mets while Stiles gushed back about his favorite team. Soon they talked about Stiles’s Master’s program and Derek’s café. They talked about family and friends and told each other stories from their childhood. When they got tired of yelling over the crowd they leaned in close enough that Stiles could feel Derek’s heat radiating off him and smell the musty cologne he wore.

To top off the night the Giants won 5-2 and it wasn’t too cold of a night in the bay. Stiles was on cloud nine by the time he got on BART. He texted Scott to pick him up at the station and drive him to Jackson’s to get his car, then switched feeds to find that Derek had texted him.

Right before they had parted at AT&T park Derek had given him his number and promised to keep in touch. 

/Marvel or DC?/

Stiles smiled widely and answered, 

/Both are awesome but Wolverine is my favorite superhero. You?/

When Stiles woke up the next morning it was to a text from Derek and a smile on his face. When he drove over to Jackson’s apartment he quickly gathered his things and wrote him a note finalizing their break up. Jackson would find it when he came home from work with Stiles’s spare key. 

Stiles closed the door behind him and relished in the feeling of the five stressful months of dating ending. He pulled out his phone and opened up his now lengthy conversation with Derek.

/Team Edward or Team Jacob? Answer wisely ;)/

A minute later Derek texted back.

/Team Jacob. Werewolves are cooler./

Stiles smiled at the message. Things were certainly looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first fic I have ever posted. I'ts not the best I have ever written but I thought I would share it with you. I wrote it after reading this article, http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2903969/Woman-kisses-STRANGER-boyfriend-snubs-kiss-cam.html. 
> 
> Edit: A few of the text messages didn't post so I fixed that. Now it should make more sense. Also to those Jackson lover, I totally feel bad about making Jackson a total douche in this, but I needed a bad guy and I kind of like the idea that Stiles dated Jackson once. It's okay though guys, Jackson goes off and meets Danny and lives happily ever after. Thanks for all the love you guys!


End file.
